


Damage

by EmpressKira



Series: Just Be Good [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace!Centric, Dark Marco and Sabo, Darker Theme, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Lima Syndrome, Minor Character Death, Not a ship fic, Other, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence, contains torture, dub-con, established Marco/Sabo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: Following "Delve". Ace finds himself being ever good for them, knowing it was for the best. But, life brings in a hindrance that brings a flare of emotions he thought he rid of. Though, is it enough to undo any damage left already inside him? Or will more be added on?





	Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of the 'Just Be Good' series following after "Delve". So make sure you read up on Ensnared, Trapped, and Delve before this one! (Though Ensnared is just a bit of background for Sabo and Marco so not really necessary). This shows a bit along the lines of Stockholm and Lima Syndrome, fitting perfectly with it all. This maybe the last one of the series unless I think more, but for now this is what I have.
> 
> Also, if any tags need to be added let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

Getting up in the middle of the night, I wiggle out of Sabo's arms and notice a shifting from the other side of me. " _Bathroom_ …" I whisper towards Marco, knowing he was somewhat half awake and made a grunt noise. Moving to the end of the bed, I soon slide out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Doing my business, I wait for the toilet to stop being noisy and after washing hands went back into the bedroom. I trail tiredly back to the bed before I notice a thump noise from the door's direction. A small hum leaves me tiredly and I begin moving feet sluggishly to go to the door. I open it while trailing out with a yawn and glancing towards the stairs and soon start for them as I hear another noise. Curiosity lingers in me as I move along to the banister as I glance into the dark, seeing a flashlight dart on the first floor.

That wakes me up more, brows furrowing as I begin down the stairs quietly and missing the creaky parts of the steps. There is a muttering sound, that of a woman I can tell as I grow closer and carefully glance around the corner just barely. They are right around the corner and looking through papers that I wasn't sure where she got them from. In a quick reflex, a hand grips to my hand and I am quickly shifted to have it behind me while my body finds the desk. A groan leaves while I hear a sputtering gasp and the hand moves to cover my mouth and she is leaning over me.

" _Ace?_ " The questioning surprises me as I widen eyes and recognize the voice so very clearly. She releases me, so I can straighten up and turn to look to green eyes and the light had been tilted down from the flashlight next to her temple.

" _Tashigi?_ " The name leaves me in disbelief, looking to her entirety before realization hits me. " _What are you doing here?! Are you trying to get killed?!_ " I ask, immediately getting that mindset of the two upstairs would kill her where she stands.

" _I knew they took you! There were reports saying no sign of you on the home checkups, but I don't believe they do thorough work._ " She hisses out with a hand waving as if dismissing her statement. " _We need to get you out of here, now._ "

Hope blossoms through my chest at the predicament, my mind bombarded of life beforehand. It comes reeling back at the thought of how I didn't belong there, though. Shanks and Benn would be happier together without me being a bother and Smoker could have lived if I hadn't tried something like I did. It was evident I belonged here with Sabo and Marco, plus all the progress I have made to show I was good.

"No, I can't." I speak a little above a whisper and feel fear bubbling in me at the thought of what Marco would think if I tried to escape. "This… this is my home too now. I belong with them, Tashigi." I try to explain, and her eyes widened to me in confusion.

" _That's nonsense! Don't give in to their manipulation, Ace! You know that Smoker loved you so much and more! He wanted to protect you so bad! He tried to keep track of them, so they would never find you! We never wanted anything like that to happen again to you!_ " She speaks harshly, and I feel nerves fraying, my mind scattering as I shake my head at any of the hope trying to blossom in my chest.

" _I got… I got Smokey killed… How could I be so selfish? It would have never happened if I had just stayed quiet the first time!_ " I try to explain back into a whisper and she grips to me, beginning to pull me along towards the kitchen.

" _I will not let you stay like this! If you can still call Smoker by his nickname, then you still feel something!_ " Surprise goes through me as she says that, but I halt before the kitchen and I am pulling at my arm.

" _N-no, Tashigi. This is… this is my home too. Don't get me in trouble. I don't want to be in trouble!_ " I tell her seriously and I feel everything heightening in me at the predicament as I stared to her. "Y-You can't leave… you will tell someone!" I raise my voice and she quickly moves to cover my mouth, pulling on me to be close to her. I grab at her hand to get myself free and she gives a hushing.

" _They are brainwashing you! I am getting you out of here!_ " She mentions in a high whisper while I make noises of restraint and try to pull away with my head shaking.

It's clear I am disagreeing and standing my ground, but she has been keeping up with her physical strength unlike me, who hasn't been doing much of anything. I am being slightly dragged, lightly stumbling as tears sting my eyes and we get farther in the kitchen. She opens the door easily and I grip to the doorframe, resisting as she tugs on me before pulling out her phone. I quickly move to smack it out of her hand and we go tumbling down the small set of steps. She lands roughly with an ' _oof_ ' and I tumble to the ground with a whimper of my thigh.

Quickly seeing her phone still lit up, I grasp to a rock and bring it up to shortly smash it into the device. A sharp gasp leaves her while staggering to get to me, my hand brought the rock down a couple more times before she had stopped me to salvage it. I am shaking with fear at the thought of the two getting in trouble and Tashigi is looking down to me, slightly blinding me with that light.

" _What have you done, Ace?! I am trying to help!_ " Her voice is strained as I let out a noise while shifting on hands.

"I-I can't let you tell anyone! I need them!" I say out loud and she is hissing at my loud tone, but I didn't care. A sound from the home has her drawing her weapon and I quickly snap my head to notice Marco looking on with a baseball bat in hand.

"Are you trying to run, Ace?" I rapidly shake my head with a whimper, trying to resist myself from already crying at the thought of what would happen if I disappointed him.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Then why is she pointing a weapon at me, yoi?" The question immediately has me snapping my head to the gun, shifting to grab at the weapon. Tashigi hollers while turning to blind me with the flashlight on her head, but I grip onto the weapon. She partially drags me before our hands are moving as I let out a noise and demanding she release it.

"I won't let you hurt Marco!" I shout as I push my good leg at her and fingers are gripping to mine.

"Snap out of it, Ace! Smoker always said you were stronger than this!" The name she shouts out has me tensing while feeling mixed emotions before using a hand to hit into her forearm. A complaint leaves her as the weapon is moved around before it fires, and I holler at the pain flaring through my side, luckily seeming to only skim it. I release it and let her fall back as I curl away with a hand grasping to my side. "Oh my gods, Ace! I didn't mean to!" A whimper leaves me as I grip to it while trying to move feet to get away and soon hear a sickening crack. I heard a thump before there is hands grabbing to me, pulling on me to roll over.

"I-I was trying, I promise!" I speak out hurriedly as Marco is pulling me closer to him, making me shake with coughs of panic.

"Shh, calm, calm… Calm down, baby…" The whispers surprise me, him not calling me that, but it helps as I try to breathe. "There you go, yoi… Calm breaths…"

"What was that?!" Sabo's worried voice comes out, feet moving along the dirt and I notice Marco shift slightly.

"He's fine." I notice Sabo stopping near my feet to look down to me as I am shaking still, trying to keep calm breaths. "I'm bringing him inside, to stop the bleeding and access it better. Take care of her for now, yoi." A nod is towards Tashigi that I can somewhat see is lain out, possibly from a hit from the baseball bat that Marco had. Sabo is looking to me in worry, but already setting to work by heading back to the home. I am moved for Marco to look at my side better, keeping my trembling down with shaky breaths. "It doesn't look too bad, but I will look to it in the house more." The comment is made as blue eyes find me and Sabo's voice is in the background at mentioning of moving the woman. My hands move to grip around Marco and seek comfort. "You did good, Ace." He reassures while brushing my hair back and I nuzzle my face against his chest, relief blossoming through me at the fact I wouldn't be in trouble with what happened.

"It will only take me a few minutes and then I will be in there to help," Sabo claims quickly while shifting and Marco is starting to lift me up as I curl into him.

Being carried upstairs to the bathroom, he settles me to the counter and immediately moves my arm to look to the wound again. No words leave him as he assesses the damage before going to the shower to turn it on and get it going. Blue eyes flicker to me as I still feel a little nervous, knowing Marco could find any flaw in my actions and would correct me swiftly. Though I know it was for the best, I didn't want to be in pain after how much I had started to work to being good.

"Why do you look guilty, yoi?" The question has me flinch, whimpering as hands cup my face and I tremble while looking to him.

"I-I'm sorry… I should have woken you at hearing the sounds. I sh-should have hollered for you…" It was guilt wracking me for not doing anything sooner, almost letting her drag me off and away from them. Hands move to pull my hips closer to him as he tugs at the waistband of my shorts.

"You could have made away, and we wouldn't be happy about that…" Marco tells me while my feet find the ground, butt sliding off the counter, but still trapped. "Though," he starts with a hand gripping to my chin and there is a gleam in his blue eyes. "You did good this time by resisting and unarming her, so I could get closer." The response has me feel a festering in my chest and inhale deeply while staring to him in surprise. "She will also be punished for hurting you, yoi." His free hand lingers along my ribs and stops before the wound.

Blue eyes flicker at me as the hand moves from my chin to along the side of my face and into my hair. I dip my head at the feel and he tilts his before shifting forward and his mouth is on mine. A startled moan leaves me with eyes squinting and I whimper when an arm wraps around me, squeezing my wound a little as I am brought closer. My mouth opens in a gasp, but overrun while I move hands to his chest as I wasn't sure where to move them. Another moan leaves me, though, taking it all in with eyes closing as this felt so surreal. The fact that  _Marco_  was showing this sign of affection was too good to be true and I felt my heart hammering as that meant I was being  _so good_  that he was rewarding me with so much.

"Shower both of you," a chuckle chimes in after and the mouth moves from mine to let me breathe. "See, I knew you would love Acey just as much as I do, love!" Sabo cheers as I look to him with a flushed face and make a small whimper when lips are nipping to my neck. "Marco~! Let's get Acey all patched up and then lovin's in the bed!" Sabo chirps while moving over with a beaming grin and bluntly gropes Marco's butt with a giggle. A chuckle leaves Marco while he pulls away to move his head and face Sabo, giving a few chaste kisses that Sabo seemed to crave for.

"Mh, right."

Being tugged into the shower, Sabo easily gets me scrubbed down as I make sure to move as he says. Hands ghosting me, causing shivers through my body at the sensations and keeping myself at bay. I was still conflicted, but it was just barely a tug on not giving in to fully be consumed by them, though I know it was only a matter of time. Belonging to them is the one thing I have been set for and being good for them has settled me into place to receive pampering and treats.

Getting dried and patched up, underwear are on my lower half before I am dragged to the bed. Being tugged into the bed, I am resting along Sabo's body with hands gripping to him as I am soothed into place, a hand beginning to brush through damp strands. The lights are turned off before a body joins in the bed with pressing firmly along my back and Sabo is giggling as I knew Marco gripped to him.

"Get some sleep, baby." Sabo whispers in a soothing coo to me as the hand on my head continues and I breathe out slowly. Exhaustion pulls on me as I enjoy the warmth going through me from both of them.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"You are  _demented_!" The yell is heard from the extra room as I had come out of the bedroom. I slipped on a pair of pants just before leaving and noticed Marco by the doorway of the extra room. A smirk is lingering on him in amusement and I hear noise with more spits from Tashigi. I was tempted to approach him, but figured not to bother him with his work. As I shift to go downstairs, the head shifts and blue eyes find me in a gleam.

"There you are, baby." The nickname leaving him brings a tingling through me, feeling high that he took my approval up to keep the name towards me. "Come here, yoi…" He mentions while moving from the doorway and curling a finger at me, having me lightly glance to make sure he  _was_  talking to me. A soft chortle leaves him as I had glanced towards the stairs and I notice his amusement. "Yes, you… Come here, baby." This stirring lingers as I give a smile while moving up to him with lips beginning to purse to be good. As I get next to him, a hand begins petting my hair back before tilting to kiss to my forehead. "I do hope our  _guest_  did not wake you." He comments softly, and I hear a noise, having me glance as Tashigi is tied to a chair with gritted teeth.

"Get away from him! Stop twisting Ace to how you want him, you sick piece of shit!" I am a little startled at her cursing, not hearing it too often except when she faced certain criminals. Eyes gleam to me as she gives a desperate look and that bruise on her temple looks terrible. "Ace! Don't let them fool you! Shanks and Benn are still looking for you! You're like their child! They would never abandon you!" The words have me tensing, the mentioning of the two causing me to look away as I didn't want to think about it. Hands line along my sides and a body is pressed to my back, lips fluttering to my ear as I see blond hair in my peripheral.

"Love you so much, Acey. You need to come eat breakfast and then we'll change your bandage." The words from Sabo are making me relax with slow nods of understanding and I hear sputters.

"You are just using him! Twisting him to be under you! Ace is just a  _prize_  you desire! They don't love you like how Smoker did, Ace! He wanted you to do whatever you wanted! Follow any dream!  _Respect your_   _boundaries_!" A shaky breath leaves me at the words being said, bringing my mind back to when Smoker would let me rest along his chest to tell him of my dreams, maybe one day working up to do something different than being an officer. He had always been so supportive of me and encouraged me in any way he could while making sure to say he was there for me. Arms are tightening around me as I feel pain in remembering Smoker, Tashigi going on about it before it's starts to be muffled.

"Come on, baby…" The whisper has me shifting to soon look to Sabo as he is next to me. My mind is fluttering at the clinging to the fact that she was right, I loved Smoker so much with my soul and he was gone. Emotions are bubbling as I try to find a neutral ground in my turmoil that I haven't fully been able to experience and hands touching to my arms makes me flinch. "Oh, Acey," the way my name comes out makes me tremble as I soon find my back to a wall from backing up. Green eyes show a disappoint with a frown and flickering his gaze to the room. " _She_  clouded my Acey, we can't have that, Marco." Arms are crossed as he gives a firm stare and gets a noise of agreement.

"Hold on, yoi." The starting has Sabo grinning with arms dropping and moving to the side of me towards the stairs and the open doorway is on the other side.

Sabo looks happy with hums and tries to linger fingers along my arm, but I whimper while trying to move away. The stinging in my mind of losing Smoker becoming ever present as the man had  _loved_  me and accepted so much about me after what happened. That has everything from before flaring and making me anxious as I don't want to be here. A tight grip is to my other arm, having me flinch and look to Marco as he gives a stern gaze. My lips tremble as I  _want_  to protest, but can't when he gazes at me so harshly with promises when not good.

"Come on," he only says while dragging me into the room before pressing me harshly down to knees. I am trembling in fear as last time I was in this room had been with that man who I had to…

Tashigi is making muffles of no doubt reassurance as she looks to me with a cloth in her mouth, but everything about this situation has me wanting to hide away. There is a body behind me, having me shift to move away, but hands grip me tightly on hips. Seeing Marco to the side has me know it's Sabo and he is sure to drag me between his legs, holding mine down with his and arms secured to my upper body. A soft whimper leaves me at the pressure of my wound and I feel lips skim my skin as I had no shirt on.

"You pay attention, baby." Sabo whispers as I quiver and watch as Marco shifts to behind Tashigi. The cloth from her mouth is removed as she sputters and tilts her head to curse at Marco a few times.

"Don't let them get to you, Ace! Just like last time, Shanks will get to you! He will find you again like last time! We all knew where, but it's hard to gather anything! You know how that is!" Tashigi desperately says out as I watch her giving a plea in her eyes and I purse lips with stinging in my eyes. Denial is on my tongue, but it's as she knows as she shakes her head furiously. "They don't love you like we all do!" She about screams while leaning as forward as she can in her chair and I am startled at the declaration.

"But you were feeling alone without me to love you…" Sabo whispers in my ear, having my breath shudder and wiggle a little as he keeps a firm hold. "We truly know what kind you need, Ace. I know how much you really want to be mine forever and always. It's the best thing and Marco even gave you pampering for being so good. Are you going to waste that?" A whimper leaves me as I shake my head and have hands shaking and gripping to his pants. "I was the one to comfort you when you thought you didn't deserve anything. You deserve to be with us, so we can show you a life of love and pampering."

"Stop that disgusting vile!" Tashigi snaps out before the cloth is over her mouth from Marco as he holds her back tight while lowering his head near hers.

"You just watch,  _nuisance_. Watch and see how much he is ours, yoi." A bit of surprise is in me at Marco mentioning that before jerking at the grasp. The small whimper from my throat is known as the hand gripping to my groin becomes more with rubs. Heat pools at the feel, my head lowering for no one to see my face stricken with a flush at the sensations it is sending through me. "For you see, this is how much and more he is…" Marco comments just loud enough as I know I am growing hard and wiggling as Sabo continues his hand and I grip to pants desperately. Raspy breaths cascade from me and my shifting picks up as I don't want Tashigi to see me like this. Seeing me with someone so intimate, Smoker and I never did things in front of her, barely a kiss on occasions.

"Let it out, baby." The hand moves under my pants and underwear to grip, causing me to jerk with a sharp gasp. Feet are shifting to get them up to have legs at least cover me, but I can't with his on mine to pin them down and only pulling them a little more apart. Soft moans start leaving me as he picks up on the pace and a hand grips along my throat to lift my chin up so my head is back. I squeeze eyes shut while gasping at the feel of Sabo's hand continuing and I could only grip to him with hips rolling. "There you go, so good. You are being _so_  good, and I want my name rolling from your tongue, Acey." The whisper is husky in my ear and I am jerking at the grasp being firm on my cock, having me move to arch with shaky moans leaving me. "Go ahead, baby. I want to hear it…" The words are like a growl and I tremble with lips trying to function properly as I am turning into a melting mess of pleasure.

"S- _Sabo_ ," I strain the name out before he gives a grip to my chin with heated breaths in my ear. "Sabo, Sabo…!" I grow a little in his name as I feel my groin bundling and the edge is drawing closer with raspy breaths and desperate moans starting to shake out of me. " _Aahh_ , p-please,  _haa_! Sabo!" I about cry out as I am fogged by pleasure and can hardly move in my predicament and he chuckles.

"Come for me,  _Acey_." The dip of my name tickling in my ear has me arch sharply while shaking as I come with a small cry of release. The hand releases my chin, but it stays back to his shoulder while leaning my face more towards his as I am panting. Hands had laxed over his legs and he moves to have legs under mine now. My knees are put together before shifted sideways more as I try to pick up on my breathing.

"Wasn't that breathtaking, hm?" Hearing Marco talk has me stiffen as I remember Tashigi being in the room. I had been lost in the mind-numbing pleasure and all I could feel now was embarrassment. I wanted to hide away from what just happened, but my chin is grasped to move my head to face the woman. My lips are trembling as I see her eyes closed with trembles leaving her and shaking her head. The cloth is still over her mouth, but the moment her eyes open, she looks remorseful and I feel my eyes stinging. "I think that's the sight you should see before I have to kill you, yoi." My eyes widen and try to shift with grips to legs, but shushing is in my ear.

"No, you  _have_  to watch." The harsh whisper makes me whimper and Tashigi is trying to fight it all off, a knife soon finding to her neck. Those eyes gleam to me in guilt and I feel like the one who should feel like that. "Wait, Marco…" Sabo starts and pauses his lover who is raising an eyebrow. "She was supposed to be punished," blue eyes are gleaming to Sabo before he is smirking and pulls the knife away before coming over to us.

"Of course, I almost forgot. Thank you, love." He mentions while leaning and giving a kiss to Sabo as I stay in spot with pursed lips and trying to keep myself under control. "I will be back, yoi." He shortly leaves the room while I try to keep my eyes anywhere except on Tashigi as she is trying to get out of her binds. It only takes a minute for Marco to be back and Sabo has a cloth to wipe me up nicely and make sure I was decent again with pants fixed. I feel relieved that I am before Marco is pulling me up to stand with him. A small confused noise leaves me before I notice something familiar in my hand.

"N-No…" I whimper at the way hands grip mine around the knife and he gives hushes in my ear.

"What happened last time, baby?" The question from Marco has me tensing with trembles and I try to press along him more.

"B-But, I d-don't want to…" I stutter as I am moved closer and Tashigi is looking fearfully at the situation. My lips purse as I can't resist and the throbbing in my side becomes more persistent with all my restraint. "Ma-Marco, please… I-I…" Tears are building in my eyes as we are before her and the hands grip mine as lips skim my ear.

"Be good," the words have my breath hitching and closing eyes while tilting my head away.

"No, no, you have to look, Acey." Sabo claims as his voice is to the side and my head is moved to face forward with a tight grip. "Open them, baby." I follow as he says with tears slipping over my cheeks as lips are trembling and I try not to cry. Tashigi has tears forming too as I am moved to have arms jab forward and get into her throat as it is more level with my hands. A jolt goes through her and I can't face away as I start sobbing. My hands are moved to continue stabbing into her, the cloth is starting to stain with blood as she is giving gurgles of blood.

The blossoming of fear and pain and just everything I never wanted to do to someone was flaring in her eyes. Watching her life dim away had me sobbing harder and the fifth time the knife moves is burrowed deep into place. The blood is everywhere as I watch it leave her mouth as the cloth is soaked so bad that I couldn't remember the color of it and the tilt of her body as her head goes back to show the damage—sending flashes of Smoker's damaged neck flurrying through my mind. My hands are released to soon loosen my grip and then I am pulled back. My feet stumble as I soon sitting on my butt with wide eyes to my trembling hands, seeing the blood soaking them.

"Oh, you're a mess again, Acey." Sabo's voice flutters into my ear as he kneels next to me with hands cupping my face to tilt me. I am swarming with too many emotions to process anything, but the tears continue from my eyes. "Oh, there, there… Don't cry, baby." He leans to let lips chastely catch mine and I can't return it as I tremble with whimpers. More short hiccups of sobs leaving me are coming out as I feel drenched in blood, death on my hands once more and for someone I knew.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Hands rub along me as I am curled in Sabo's lap and staring off to the side while trying to block everything that happened. Trying to ignore the fact that I had orgasmed in front of Tashigi and  _then_  killed her. She went the same way that Smoker had gone, stabbed at the throat and bled everywhere. Watching myself take her life from her was so harsh and life shattering as the last guy I hadn't looked at his face. His pleas had been harsh, but this was  _Tashigi_ , I had  _known_  her for as long as I knew Smoker and got along with her so great. Hell, the woman would join us on lunch breaks or coffee or if she needed to crash some place for the night. It was like a sister I never had and then I just…

"Shh, it's okay, baby… I have you…" The whispers don't help as I tremble with hands covering my face, trying not to sob again from what happened.

"Ace," the firm tone has me tensing while curling legs more and I give a soft choked whimper. "Look at me, yoi." I shakily move hands before pursing lips and looking to Marco as he looks to me sternly. "You know we had to, she hurt you and said awful things about you and us. It was best to let something like that disappear, especially with trying to trick you like she did." My jaw is trembling as I try not to make it noticeable on how much that look he has makes me fear him, trying to be  _good_  for him. "Understand?" I shakily nod my head, trying to keep my sniffles low and shift to press into Sabo more, but keeping eyes to Marco to play it safe. A smile lingers on his face as he watches me carefully, "good boy."

When eyes go back to the television, I give small trembles while staying in the hold and trying to calm my racing heart. The only way to stay out of trouble was to forget it all, block that part of me and just accept how it is. They showed me what I needed, and I had to stop with this fall back as it only brought me pain and disapproval from those blue eyes. A disapproval from Sabo is even worse and the fact the man was demanding me to watch what I did to Tashigi brought a crippling fear in me as well.

Not wanting Marco to even be irritated, I shift a little to get feet to rest carefully on one of his thighs and watched carefully. A smirk flicks up at the corner of his mouth before hands are gripping to one of my feet. He shifts it to begin massaging a thumb into the bottom of my foot, bringing relief through me. Sabo moves a hand to rub along my thigh and I grip to it, bringing it to my chest while giving soft kisses to it.

"There we go, baby. Affection is all you need, the love we have for you…" The whispers feather out, having me latch mentally to them as I tried so hard to not think about everything else. Marco could have been worse in punishment, but he knew it was a minor setback and only gave a firm reprimand.

_They love me. They love me._

_Be good. Be good._

I almost kept up the chant in my head as I take in the touches and return it to Sabo to keep those words of encouragement flowing. This was what I have been given and I couldn't be selfish. They were giving me upmost attention and made sure to keep me in line, it was only natural I do the best I can. The thought of Tashigi, I pushed it away in my brain and repressed it with the woman having a blank face. It would take a little time, but I knew I had to do it and make sure I think on it no longer. With Tashigi gone, I had no one else as Smoker is gone as well and Shanks and Benn don't need me as they have each other. I was only a burden, no matter what she had said.

_They love me. Just be good._

**-o-o-o-o-**

"S-Sabo…" A soft whimper leaves me as hands grip to the bed sheets and my cheek is rubbing to my white knuckles.

"Relax, baby. I'll make sure to be gentle with you." A soothing tone lingers and I give a gasp when the pressure at my hole becomes more as he adds a second finger.

Waking up with lips nipping to my chest and hands caressing my sides after it being a couple weeks after  _the incident_ , it was nice to feel and began to stir me with heat as Sabo had continued. I don't know what brought it on, but I could only sigh and moan at the touches along my skin, seeking it from the other. When he had flipped me to my stomach to begin preparing me, it had been startling, and I had to shove down any restraint. Sabo always said he wanted to fully have me and it was any wonder on how he lasted so long without claiming me sooner.

" _A-Ahh_!" A small cry leaves me as he presses deep and I tense at the feel. A soft whimper follows at the burn of stretching, but it's not too much.

"There you go, Acey. Don't hold back that beautiful voice of yours… You sound amazing," fingers are moving and having me give moans with eyes half lidded as my erections rubs the sheets below. "I can't wait to feel you more… To fully have you…" Words whisper closer with his breath fluttering over my skin on my back and lips kiss along my shoulder blade as I gasp at the feel of more stretching. More praises linger, bringing a swirling of delight in me that I was being good and gripped to the sheets with cascading moans for him to hear more.

When Sabo finally pulls fingers away, a soft whine escapes my throat before I could stop it. He only chuckles with sweet promises before shifting himself and I am rolled to be along my back now. I am exposed out before Sabo as he eyes along me like it's the first time he has seen me naked. It makes me shiver with a soft whimper, green eyes flicking to look into mine and a smile lingers with his smoldering gaze.

"Relax, baby…" He speaks low in a soothing tone again as he shifts my legs up more. I know what is to come and I try to relax with hands shakily gripping to the bed to the sides of me. Feeling as his cock starts to push in has me release soft whimpers and throwing my head back as I try to focus on being calm. "It's okay, Acey. I want you to feel really good…" The words linger into my ears and I take it to heart with my body starting calm more as I knew he wouldn't just usher too much. "Good job, baby. There you go, just let me in…" He continues while I shift to tilt my head sideways to bring my gaze back to Sabo, watching as he focuses on my reactions.

The sting of being stretched lingers as he settles into place within and I keep breathing steady. It was…  _odd_  having Sabo in me as I never thought of it really happening and when getting back—I just never thought on it more past the touches. I should have known after jerking me off, but I had been getting back to my mindset for them and to be good. Feeling the rocking begin to have me adjust more and hands steadily holding my hips now, it started to dawn on me more. Sabo is  _fully_  having me as he said from the beginning and the way he would remind me so joyfully. I felt like it had been the ultimate thing, to be fully let into this with them. Being good enough that Sabo decided now was a good time, it brings a festering in me at the thought of feeling  _loved_  and gazed upon as something more than a burden.

" _A-aah_!" A rolling moan falls from my mouth as he picks up the pace and I am starting to arch at the feel grazing along that spot. "S-Sabo~!" The name slips as I claw to the sheets and he groans while leaning over to leave kisses to my chest with little praises sprinkled in.

"Doing… so good… Baby, be as loud… as you want…" The words are slightly broken as he is sure to strike in me with a mild rhythm that has my toes curling. My hands shift as I grip sheets by my head instead and shift to arch my lower back up more to try and meet the thrusts. My cock was leaving precum against my stomach as it bounced with the motion and I moaned heavily. I throw my head back as he is sure to grind down with moans of his own and I am fogged in pleasure.

Sputters leave him before he shifts to be over me a little more with picking up on thrusts and I was on the verge of moving a hand when he soon grips while pushing with very shallow thrusts. It startles me as Sabo gives a soft moan and I notice a difference somewhat lingering. As I about shift to see if he had orgasmed, my body is moved as I am rolled over to be on knees and forearms, my butt up in the air. Hands grip to my butt cheeks to spread them and I groan as there is shifting behind me, thinking Sabo wanted to try something different.

A cry of surprise leaves me as I feel the harsh thrust and a hand grips to my shoulder as he towers behind me. The hand is a little bigger in size and the fact that there was difference of length size below is noticeable. My breath stutters as I can't look back from how I am held and can only cry out again at the next thrust that drives him deeper, receiving a groan.

"Be a good boy, yoi…" The comment has it confirm that it  _is_  Marco now behind me,  _inside_  me. Soft whimpers leave me before he is shifting to pull my shoulder up and get me to hands. The rhythm picks up, hips snapping harsher than Sabo was doing, but it only drives me more into a clouded state. The boiling is starting to heighten as I give sharp cries and sputtering moans before the bruising grip on my hip tightens along with my body pulled up. The hand on my shoulder moves to have the hand to my throat to pin me back against him. It doesn't take my breath completely away, but does have me stagger with it more with whimpers.

"M-Marco, Marco…!" I moan the name with harsh pants leaving me as I move one of my hands to my cock, but a foreign smacks it away. Another whimper leaves me with a sharp cry following as a simple shift of my hips has Marco slam directly into my prostate. Another sharp cry leaves me at the sensation assaulting me and hands are moving to grip to a hand on my hip and the other to his forearm near my shoulder. My body is shaking from the overload of pleasure raiding my body and rock along with him and enjoying as lips are to my ear to breath hotly with words.

"That's it, baby. I want you to remember how good you feel," the low rumble in his throat brings a hitch of breath from me before gasping more at his endless assault. A foreign hand starts rubbing along my cock slowly and I cry out at it, a blubbering mess of moans.

" _M-Mmnn_! Co-come! Pl-please!" I stumble out as I wanted the hand to move more to reach my peak and for them to know.

"Oh, so good~!" Sabo praises from the side with hand gripping tighter with quickening the strokes.

"Begging sounds good leaving your lips, yoi…" The whisper stays husky in my ear and I can barely understand everything with how my body jerks, incoherent babbles with moans mixed in. "Go ahead, baby. Come for us…" The heat and rumble of his words brings this elation in me, soon going over the edge with a sharp cry of a harsh orgasm, the thrusts driving in with rough snaps as Marco praises my tight heat. As teeth dig into the crook of my neck, I cry out in pain and notice as the grips on my hip and throat tighten. Trembles go through me as I can hardly breathe before he relaxes, and I stagger in breaths while teeth pull away for lips to feather lightly in spot.

Hands cup my face and the one on my throat completely moves away and I hum at the way lips flutter on mine. "Good, Acey… You did  _so_  good~!" The praises roll out joyfully as I look to Sabo as he is before me. I hardly paid mind to the slick feeling along my face as no doubt my come got on his hand and he just rubbed it along me. It's not like I could smell it as the air is strong with the smell of sex and I return kisses once lips come back for more.

"Sabo's going to bathe you while I make us some food…" Marco mentions as he leans back along me to rest his head next to mine. Lips couldn't leave mine to even respond and I give a soft whimper as Marco pulls out of me finally. I feel wobbly, legs shaking a little at the intensity of my orgasm and Sabo is quick to wrap arms around me to draw me in closer.

"Mmhh, be down soon, love~!" Sabo finally shifts to call out as the other had begun leaving the room before dragging kisses along my jaw as I get breaths steady. "You did so good, Acey! Ice cream later and bunch of cuddles!" The promises feather out as I feel myself knowing this has been everything I needed and wanted.

Somewhere to be loved and taken care of, they provided that while keeping me in line. There wasn't much more I could ask for as it is laid out in front of me for the taking. It may have been…  _rough_  in the beginning, but now I could see more on why everything had been done. I didn't need to go anywhere, I was safest here and given what I needed. The fact that Marco is on the same page as Sabo now makes it all better, but he was sure to keep my place. It's evident that Sabo could do the same, be just as…  _stern_  when during a serious situation. Maybe… maybe it would be the same with me? Marco would easily do something to please me? I may… have a bit to go for that, but that's why I must be good for them.

"C-Can I help wash you?" The question leaves me a little uneasy as I test boundaries and Sabo pulls back with surprise. I almost want to retract, but a wide smile shows as he smoothers one of my cheeks with kisses.

"Of course, baby! We will wash each other and then join Marco for something good to eat!" Joy is in his tone as I move hands to grip back to him, moving to be as close as possible. "See, Acey? I knew once we were able to fully have you that you would understand how much we love you~!"

"I… I love you two, too…" The words leave me, enjoying the small squeal of joy leaving him and giving flutters in my chest. "I'm… I never want to leave…"

"We won't let you go."


End file.
